


Work Hard, Play Harder

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, serious spy business, they're working very seriously, this is serious business, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Their present case may involve a lot of waiting, but Dick and Helena have some ideas how to pass the time.





	Work Hard, Play Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough Dick/Helena hotness around here.

Dick stretched lazily out on the bed while Helena prepped their room. It wasn't that he didn't want to help her, but damn if that laser blast hadn't taken a bite out of his back. He was lucky he made it in the hotel room. Making it back to walking around would be an achievement.

"You could secure your area," Helena said from the en suite bathroom.

"The bed is soft and secured, ma'am."

She poked her head out of the doorway, shooting him a Look. "You're not that helpless."

Grinning, Dick rolled over onto his side and checked the bedside tables. Nothing in here but a guidebook and a Gideon's Bible.

"Table secu--" he began, when the Bible rattled. "Hold on."

He picked it up from the drawer and slowly sat up, groaning as he did so. The Bible felt the right weight, but he shook it again and sure enough, it rattled once more. Helena stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching Dick cautiously. Dick ran his finger along the inside of the cover. No obvious trip wires or tampering. Setting it down on the bed, he carefully lifted the cover.

Nothing happened.

Opening it all the way, he started flipping through the book only to find the pages glued together. A few pages in, and the book opened up to a compartment in the book.

"We found a treasure," he said, pulling out a flask. "Somebody's not gonna be happy to find this missing."

Helena went to her bag. "We'll test it. It could be what we're looking for."

Dick opened the flask and sniffed. "Can you liquidize Kryptonite? It seems like one of those things you'd need a Superman to do."

"What does it smell like?"

"Cheap whiskey."

Helena grabbed a test tube from her portable analyzer. "If we got the wrong room...."

"No, I think this is right," Dick said, looking into the flask. "It doesn't look like whiskey."

He reached out for the tube, their fingers brushing each other as they exchanged it. "What's your guess on color? I'm thinking red Kryptonite. Just to change it up."

"If it is, we've got more trouble on our hands than this."

Dick poured it out. The liquid was a sickly greenish blue color, like some kind of floor cleaner or a bad but expensive mixed drink.

"It's not pure, that's for sure."

Helena took it back to the analyzer. "It must be diluted with something." The machine whirred to life, humming softly as it began its analysis. "It should give us a reading within twenty minutes."

Dick closed up the flask and book. "Good heavens, whatever will we do until then." He batted his eyelashes at her.

She snorted and turned away. "Well, I am going to take a shower. You're free to do whatever you want." Without looking back at him, she pulled off her shirt and stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh no, you don't," Dick said, grinning ferally. Back pain or no, he was going in there.

His clothes strewn across the floor where he'd left them, Dick entered the bathroom after her. The shower curtain was already pulled and the water was rushing loud, Helena's clothes neatly stacked and folded on the toilet seat.

"You're fast," Dick said, not loud enough to be heard over the shower.

Helena poked her head out around the curtain. "Oh, you're feeling better."

"Your powers of persuasion are too strong, love." He knocked on the tile. "May I come in?"

She held out a loofah. "Do my back."

"Yes, ma'am." He stepped in after her, shivering a little as the hot water hit him. "Any particularly hard to reach spot? Like here?" He rubbed the middle of her back. "Or here?" He brought it lower. "Here?" He dropped it to the curve of her back, just above the curve of her ass. He squeezed the loofah, letting soap drip down between her cheeks.

"Right there is fine," she said, backing her hips into him. "But I need a little help with the front."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I can do that."

Dick started at her navel, rubbing small circles to tease her as he nibbled at her neck. Helena moaned and worked her hips back against him, gently grinding him to hardness. He moved the soapy loofah up to her breasts, lathering them up while his other hand traced up and down along her side. She reached back and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her as he grabbed her breast, using the slipperiness to let her nipple play between his fingers.

He moved them closer to the jet of water, letting it wash the soap off of them, dropping the loofah to cup both of her breasts, his hips thrusting against hers. She put her hands on the wall, shifting her hips up until the head of his penis slipped between her lips, rubbing against her clit.

"Helena," Dick moaned in her ear, bringing one hand down to hold her as he gently thrust inside her. "You're so beautiful."

She hummed and dropped her head back on his shoulder, rubbing her face against his light stubble. "I feel beautiful."

He licked her neck, making her chuckle. "I want to see you," he said. "I want to fuck you into the wall, right here."

"It's cold as hell," she said, laughing. Still, she pulled off of him and turned around.

He bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, tracing circles on it with his tongue. He dropped one hand between her legs, his callouses catching on her clit, making her gasp. He stroked one finger back and forth until she spread her legs wider, and he pushed them inside her, crooking and stroking in her tight heat. She ran a hand through his hair, guiding him to her other breast, rocking her hips on his fingers.

Dick pulled them out suddenly, making her shudder, before kneeling down and sucking her clit. Helena moaned and spread her legs wider, one hand gripping a small soap shelf to keep her standing. Dick ran his tongue over her labia and over her hole, flitting it in and out of her vagina until she pulled his head away.

"I can't-- I need you inside me."

Dick stood and took her hand, leading her out of the shower. Soaking wet, they flopped down on the bed, kissing each other like it was the end of the world. Dick scooched up on his back as Helena straddled him. She gripped his penis and rubbed it against herself, groaning along with Dick. Finally, she lined him up and dropped herself on his cock.

Dick moaned and tossed his head back, his hands going to her hips to guide her. Up and down, up and down, she rode his cock, still dripping from the shower, her breasts glistening. He reached up and fondled them, pinching her nipples between his fingers as she bounced on his cock. He pushed himself up and held her, shifting inside her to make her groan louder. His hips met hers with each thrust, driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

His back twinged and he let out a cry of pain. She paused, watching him carefully.

"I'm alright. Just a little pain."

Helena gently eased him down back onto the bed, then followed him down, holding herself up just enough her breasts trailed across his chest with every ragged breath she took. Dick moaned at the change inside her as she started to clench around him.

"Dick, I. I'm coming. I-- I--"

He caressed her breasts. "Yes. Come for me, Helena. Come for me."

Her mouth opened into an "o" and her eyes closed. She forced them open, looking into his face for signs of his mutual pleasure. Dick's eyes were wide and wild. He was ready to come any second.

He reached down with one hand and stroked her clit, and that sent her over the edge, her slick heat convulsing around his cock. He let out a cry and pulled her down for a bruising kiss, coming inside her, letting her milk him for all he was worth. The two of them shuddered into each other, holding on tight as they rode out the last of their orgasms. Finally, he softened inside her and she pulled off, her sex slick with his seed.

She curled up in his arms, and he wrapped a leg around her, holding her close as their breathing calmed. The analyzer was beeping regularly at them, but they ignored it, basking in the warm glow of their lovemaking.

"It's been too long," she said, finally.

He nuzzled her hair. "Far too long. I missed you."

"Mm," she hummed. "I missed you, too."

After a few minutes of amiable silence, she unfolded herself from him and propped herself up on her elbows. "We're going to have to take another shower now."

Dick grinned. "I could soap you up again. Or maybe you could soap me up."

"Separately, if we're going to actually get clean," she said, a soft smirk on her lips.

"Spoilsport."

She grinned. "You can check on the analyzer while I get clean." She rolled over as if to get up.

Dick pulled her back. "Or, we could fool around until we get too aroused to handle each other again. I'm up for that. Or I will be, at any rate."

She laughed and shoved him over. "Next you're going to tell me you want to raid the minibar and order some pay-per-view porn."

"Well, now that you mention it, it wouldn't hurt the mood." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and dropped her head to his shoulder. "You're ridiculous, Dick Grayson."

"Some would say fun," he said, pouting as if her words hurt him. "But I'll take ridiculous. At least you don't call me an idiot like my other partner."

"Well, your other partner doesn't know how clever you can be," she said, marching her fingers up his chest. "And I do."

Dick kissed her. "Alright. Quick shower, get me some Advil, do some real work, and then...?"

"And then, anything we want for the next thirteen hours."

Dick whistled. "That's certainly a lot of hours." He kissed her nose. "I can think of a few ways to fill them."

"You'd better. I haven't been so filled in a long time."

"I do believe the little woman likes me."

Helena whapped the back of his head. "And I believe you get the second shower. So start working."

Dick groaned and flopped back down on the bed, watching her head for the shower. "Promise we'll do something equally shameful for round two?"

Helena smirked. "I wouldn't promise otherwise."


End file.
